


Postscript

by synteis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Not the emotionally healthiest of sex, Oral Sex, PWP, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6865342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synteis/pseuds/synteis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve and Tony accidentally meet up in Vienna a month after the events of Civil War, things don't go quite as expected. There's a lot less yelling for one and their main problem is that no one thought to bring condoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Postscript

**Author's Note:**

> In response to anon's prompt of “we couldn’t find a condom so we’re getting each other off in other ways” sex, any ship. Thanks for the prompt and I hope you all enjoy.

“I thought you,” ” Steve worked out between kisses, “were supposed to be the playboy here, Tony.”

Tony dug his mouth deeper into Steve’s, his nails digging into Steve’s scalp, needing him closer, harder.

“It may shock you to know, Steve,” Tony managed in the space between their mouths, “but I don’t usually go into random coffee shops with my pockets full of condoms.”

Tony worked his fingers deeper into Steve’s golden hair and pulled Steve’s mouth away from his own so that he can bite a line of kisses along Steve’s strong, too stubborn jaw. “Besides,” he shot out between lingering sucks, “You’re the one who’s supposed to be the boy scout. Always prepared and what not.”

“You’re pretending didn’t set this one up, futurist?” Tony could feel his jaw clenching under his lips with every bitter word, the legacy of the last month hanging heavy between them. Tony bit in harder, deep into that solid bone.

Steve’s own hands were working into Tony’s hair now, alternating between pulling and pushing him closer. Tony groaned at the stimulation. Steve could make up his mind about everything fucking else and now he couldn’t decide whether he wanted Tony to come or go? “I-I ah,” Tony pulled away of his own accord just as Steve gave a particularly needy push against his scalp and moved down to Steve’s pulsing neck. “I assumed you’d have FRIDAY scanning cameras for my face these days,” Steve said between exhaled groans.

No stubble down here, no bone either, just delicate skin covering hard muscle. He felt his lips moving towards Steve’s pulsing jugular, the sheer vulnerability of it tempting him with every pulse.

“Don’t flatter yourself, Cap,” Tony retorted before taking a deep suck into his skin, feeling the force of Steve’s heart reverberating deep into his mouth. He lost himself in the push and pull of his mouth and Steve’s pulse for a few moments, feeling Steve grind up into him, hard all over, even here where he was so vulnerable. “I’m in Vienna on business. Biotech startups to buy.”

He pulled away, satisfied that he’d managed to leave a fucking mark on Steve’s perfect body even if only momentarily. Tony’s life had been filled with nothing but Steve and Captain America it seemed. First toy, first hero, first crush, first enemy; latest opponent.

“You really think I’ve been wasting resources by having FRIDAY check cameras halfway around the world just in case your pretty face shows up in a coffee shop?” Tony said, voice sharp with disbelief.

Below him, a flush rose in Steve's cheeks and his body tensed, ready for a fight. Tony’s heart twinged, right where the arc reactor used to sit, the edge of a panic attack building. His shoulder hurt. When Steve’s eyes made to look away, Tony’s hand grabbed at Steve’s chin, holding him in place. He wasn’t allowed to look away this time, not from him, not from this.

They stayed frozen, caught between opposing forces, Steve a solid mass of muscle and morals held together by his endless willpower, Tony a collection of broken pieces, genius and doubt that he’d strapped together with vibranium; both of them shouting, ‘No, you move,” as Aunt Peggy would have said. But then she’d cribbed that off of Steve, hadn’t she?

“You thinking about taking that punch?” asked Steve and suddenly there was slack between them. Tony exploited it a moment later, sliding his fingers down that solid line of Steve’s jaw and then pulling it to the side, exposing that solid, vulnerable neck of his.

He stroked his thumb down the length neck, Steve still beneath him.

“I’ve always found that broken teeth ruin the moment,” replied Tony, before pressing his mouth against the pulsing muscle. There was a rumble of laughter beneath him and Tony let out a breath he’d been holding for weeks.

Slowly he worked his way down, sucking a line of hickeys into the exposed side of Steve’s neck. He teased at the skin with his teeth until Steve’s fingers were caught in his hair again, holding him tight to Steve. Something in Tony sang with the swell of victory.

As he continued working the long stretch of skin between Steve’s jaw and his shoulder, he felt Steve’s erection lengthening under Tony’s bum, swollen and trying to push its way out of Steve’s jeans. He clenched his legs tighter around Steve’s narrow waist, pulling their hips closer together, getting some more of that glorious pressure.

“Fuck, Tony,” Steve groaned out, thrusting up and wrapping his massive arms around Tony’s waist. Tony felt tiny next to him, not that that was anything new. Steve’s shoulders dwarfed his own and his arms were the size of Tony’s legs. No increase in gym time was going to change that.

Steve’s hands continued their journey, coming to rest on Tony’s ass, pulling him even closer, his strong fingers digging rhythmically into the muscle. Tony moaned. Those hands felt fucking fantastic. The new position put him in place to grind his erection through his jeans and Steve’s soft cotton shirt and into Steve’s abs. Tony had been on the Avengers with Steve long enough to know exactly how glorious those abs would look. He’d probably have a perfect, fucking dick too. He let out a deep groan at the thought, throwing his head back.

Steve’s mouth came down to suck into Tony’s neck and wasn’t that a sight for sore eyes? Tony’s thumb brushed gently up and down the back of Steve’s next as he sank into the sensations, selfishly glad that they weren’t talking about this or any of their other baggage any more.

Tony drifted his other hand down between their bodies, stopping at Steve’s thick nipples. He rubbed at one between thumb and forefinger, shamelessly groping Steve’s stunning pecs with the rest of his hand. He watched between lidded eyes as they became engorged with blood, pushing through up through Steve’s cotton shirt. How long had he wanted to touch Steve’s generous chest?

“Anyone ever fucked your tits, Steve?” He asked, voice hot and as filthy as he could make it.

“God, Tony,” Steve breathed out sharply into Tony’s neck, his hips jerking underneath. His face was flushed red with blood, red with arousal. Tony drew it all in, greedy for this stolen moment. Under his hands, Steve's generous pecs were clenching as though his nipples were desperate for even more stimulation.

Tony let out a sharp grin and ghosted his hands away and down, across those stunning abs, the tips of his fingers teasing across the dips and values, feeling gooseflesh rise in their wake.

“Why’d you stop–” Steve started just as Tony’s fingers made their way between their bodies. Understanding Tony’s goal Steve let out a groan, pushing his hips up. Tony worked at Steve’s jeans. He had buttons because of course he did. With each one that Tony undid, he could feel Steve’s hot erection pushing insistently through his briefs and slowly his mouth began to water. It had been years since his last blowjob because loving, committed, het relationships tended to be low on them on Tony's end but he doubted that his skills in deepthroating had disappeared considering how often he’d practiced them in his youth.

Tony scooched off of Steve’s lap and the firm pressure of his stunning labs, taking Steve’s pants with him. There was a brief moment of awkwardness when Tony tried to pull the jeans out from under Steve’s undoubtedly rock hard ass while also trying to move out from Steve’s lap and everything got a little stuck. Tony felt abruptly off, unused to a partner who didn’t know all of his queues and then Steve’s right hand, still wrapped around Tony’s ass was lifting him one handed while the other quickly shucked off his jeans. Tony stopped feeling off, stopped thinking altogether because he was in the air and Steve was lifting him with one hand, that hard body on display and clenched, Tony’s weight no barrier and gosh how hot was that?

Steve let out a chuckle and Tony buried his head in his shoulder. “Did I say that aloud?”

“You mean that bit about how much you enjoyed,” and Steve had him aloft again as he took off his brief one handed too, “this?” The moment Steve was freed, his dick flung up to bounce against his soft, blue cotton shirt.

“Fuck, Steve,” Tony managed, feeling himself flush harder with arousal, needing his mouth around Steve’s dick a minute ago. It was actively salivating now, his throat relaxing in anticipation.

“I guess that’s a yes,” Steve said teasingly before putting Tony back down. Tony sank onto his knees, hands reaching for that ass at last to pull it closer to the edge of the chair so that Tony could have better access to his cock. It was a thick specimen, long and very red.

“I thought we’d established that don’t have a condom, Tony,” Steve said even as he looked down on Tony, eyes blown, tongue coming out to lick his cherry red lips. He worked a massive hand up and down his cock and a drop of preccum followed.

“You have the serum,” Tony retorted quickly, his hands gripping Steve’s hips more tightly. “Also, the rate of STD infection from blowjobs is substantially lower than for penetration.”

Steve’s face made a conflicted contortion. Tony looked away from his expressive face to lock on his prize. He nosed into the junction of Steve’s thighs, the musk that he had tasted on Steve’s neck enveloping him now as he sank into the tight curls. Above him, he saw Steve’s face resolve, his eyelashes flickering, way too long and thick for any man if there was any justice in the world.

Tony drew his nose against the sensitive skin and Steve’s hand fell away, giving Tony that long desired access. God if thirteen year old Tony could see him now. He’d probably blow his load at a first glance. If Tony’d been a less practiced man, he’d have been tempted to shoot now too but at his age he had one chance and he wasn’t going to waste it down his pants.

His mouth came to suck on Steve’s scrotum, Steve’s musk thick in his mouth. Steve’s thighs clenched on either side of him, his cock jerking against the top of Tony’s head. Steve’s hands had migrated up from Tony’s ass to his head and he felt them pull at the short strands of hair, needing him. Begging, that’s what Tony wanted. Steve begging him.

He sucked on Steve’s left ball and was gratified to hear, “Goddamn, Tony,” from above him. Yeah, he could have Steve begging from this.

Tony looked up and released the testicle in his mouth to trace his mouth up until it hit Steve’s cock and then along its length until he found its tip and gave a firm lick, pulling that first drop of preccum into mouth and listening with pleasure to the groan that reverberated through Steve’s body in response.

He slipped a hand down to loosen his own pants while he mouthed at the tip of Steve’s cock, feeling it twitch and push at his lips, Steve’s hips moving of their own accord against his hand.

Gently, Tony pressed his teeth against the edge of the head and felt a shiver run all down Steve’s body. God but he was responsive. Tony wondered whether the serum had increased his sensitivity and felt his cock throb at the thought. He opened his mouth and let Steve’s cock slip in on his next microthrust, holding it gently open, letting the heat of it surround Steve before drawing back with tight lips pressing against the soft, hardness of Steve’s cock.

“More, Tony, fu–, I need deeper, please, deeper,” breathed out Steve and Tony blew a cold stream of air onto Steve’s cockhead in response, watching the entirety of his muscle bound form respond to that simple gesture. The sheer power the person wielding the blowjob possessed had always aroused Tony and now he had Captain America at his tender mercies. His eyes catalogued each of Steve’s responses and he sank in, enveloping most of Steve's cock in his mouth this time before pulling back again.

This time he didn’t delay before sucking Steve down again, testing the length in his mouth. He traced the vein he knew laid under Steve’s foreskin this time and felt nails against his scalp and a grin on his face. Steve’s was a mess of clenched and relaxed muscles, the fair skin showing every milliliter of blood that was flushing through Steve's face and the rest of his body.

Tony let his hand give a brief tug at his own cock but only a brief one because it had been ages and this was Steve's dick in his mouth. No matter how practiced Tony was he wasn't going to be able to hold off that long under these conditions.

On the next suck Tony relaxed the back of his throat to take Steve deeper, teasing the edge of Steve’s foreskin with his tongue and lips.

“–Tony, fuck, your MOUTH...” came Steve’s cry and Tony brought his hand back up because the temptation to stroke was growing way too strong and gave them a quick suck, eyes locked on Steve’s mimicking the hollowed cheek sucking he’d soon ravish on Steve. Beneath his other hand he could feel that Steve had started to shake but he didn’t break eye contact until his very last deliberate suck.

“Fuck, Tony, please– I need, please, fuck Tony, I need to fuck–”

He traced his hand back behind Steve’s dick and let his mouth come around Steve’s dick once more, sucking loose and soft and shallow and wet, getting his spit all along Steve’s very generous length (not to mention width). Satisfied, he stroked his middle finger firmly against Steve’s perineum.

Steve thrust into Tony’s mouth, he was already open wide for it, already taking Steve’s cock, deep, deep into him, needing him, deeper. He wondered in another part of his mind if anyone had ever touched Steve back here. “Wha– Tony wh’t ‘re you doing with, with your fingers...” Well that answered that question, Tony thought with a grin and a thrust of his own into the air, needing more friction, already impossibly turned on from Steve’s voice, his cock that was keeping Tony’s mouth just that bit too full...

“More, more, please, fuck, more, Tony, please,” Steve was begging,  and fuck that went straight ton Tony's cock. His heart wasn't objecting much either, viciously satisfied that for once it was Steve begging and not Tony.

Tony gave another come hither gesture with his finger and Steve thrust forward into Tony’s mouth again, voice still babbling incoherently, rising or falling depending on how Tony coordinated his mouth and hand. Steve was so responsive Tony wondered for a moment whether it was possible that this could be Steve's first blowjob before discarding the possibility. Surely there had been a true lineup of girls (guys too) happy to get on their knees for Captain America. Howard certainly never gave the impression he'd had a problem getting laid.

Moving his thoughts back to the moment in question, Tony used his hand on Steve’s hip to encourage him to develop a rhythm to his thrusts, playing with perineum as Steve pushed his dick in and out of Tony’s soft, open mouth.

“More, more, more, more, more, Tony, God…”

Tony could feel himself moaning with every thrust Steve made almost as loud as Steve was managing, though to be fair that wasn't particularly hard at all. Steve had been on tour though so this was probably screaming down the house from his point of view. Tony couldn't be surprised at his own response. He'd always been a bit of a slut for these and this was Steve, Steve thrusting into him, Steve getting off on his mouth, Steve who he could make moan with every precise sweep of his tongue, every suckle.

Steve who figured out the rhythm thing on his own after a couple more thrusts and made Tony feel the smallest surge of pride. He kept at it, watching Steve’s face the whole time, watching as Steve slowly fell apart in his hands (and mouth).

“Anything, Tony, please, more, anything–”

Tony teased the end of Steve’s foreskin on his next swallow. Steve’s voice was desperate and broken now.

“Yes, yes, yes, more, yes, please, yes, thank you, Tony, God, yes...”

Tony watched as Steve’s eyes locked onto his own as Tony took him all the way down. Tony knew from experience (and JARVIS’s footage) that it was a pretty stunning view.

A couple more thrusts and Steve had his eyes closed and his head thrown back, his thrusts becoming more and more demanding with every stroke Tony gave his perineum.

“I want– I need– I, please Tony...”

Tony decided to go for gold and started up faster on the patch of skin that separated his finger from the gland, rubbing hard and fast and deep, taking Steve’s cock deeper and deeper into his mouth.

Steve was actively shaking now, and his words dissolved into incomprehensible gasps and exclamations. Tony lost himself into the sensations of Steve, the pressure against his tongue, the fullness in his mouth, his taste, his smell and then there it was he was cumming, thick semen filling Tony’s mouth and the eager swallows that followed, his voice filling the air with Tony’s name over and over. Steve was pushing himself onto Tony’s fingers, trying to fuck himself through the skin over and over until at last the squirts stopped.

Tony gentled his sucks even as Steve’s cock remained hard on his tongue. Above him, Steve was a mess of whimpers and exhalations.

One last breath and he released Steve’s cock from his mouth with a gentle trailing of teeth. He mouthed up those delicious abs, now satisfyingly covered with a sheen of sweat until he was face to face with Steve again. Steve’s face had a strange softness to it and so did his hand when it came to rest on Tony’s cheek. He pressed a kiss on Tony’s lips, no tongue but deep all the same. Tony sank into it, confused but unable to resist the emotion in the gesture. His eyes closed of their own accord and his mind grew uncharacteristically quiet.

Another minute (or more?) and Steve’s mouth pulled slowly away, his forehead still pressed against Tony’s. His eyelashes were down and for a moment all they did was breath into the same air.

Steve’s lashes batted slowly open. He stroked long lines down Tony’s back with his giant hand. His other came to rest on Tony’s lip, catching its edge with his finger. Tony’s own hands were tangled behind Steve’s broad shoulders, making little strokes that he’d deny in a heartbeat.

So here they were. Tony had gotten Steve to beg for him but no matter how briefly satisfying it had been in the moment, it was a hollow victory now, satisfying little more than Tony's wounded pride.  Tony had a slick churning in his stomach for the way he'd tainted this moment with his need for petty revenge. Sure he'd had sex for reasons other than pleasure before and it wasn't like this would ever have been anything but a fantasy come true but this was Steve. He deserved better than this, better than meaningless sex with someone only out for revenge.

It wasn't even like they'd resolved any of their conflict with this as far as Tony could tell. Each of them still thought that they'd be right, both only sorry for how it had spun out of control and affected the rest of the former Avengers.

Steve looked up, catching Tony’s eyes, making him unable to look away.

Not quite true, Tony supposed. Steve had apologized for his lie of omission in the letter. The straw that had broken the shaky bridge that Tony had worked to lay across the chasm that had grown steadily between them.

“I’m still angry,” warned Tony and regretted it immediately. He’d tried honesty last time, over and over just like the books and the therapists and Pepper had said. He didn’t know why he thought it would work any better this time.

Steve’s hand clenched hard on his shoulder where it had paused, just this side of bone crushing.

“And I still disagree with you,” replied Steve, seriously.

Tony swallowed hard, fighting to keep the words down. Steve had already heard them anyways and more eloquently than anything Tony would let out now. The sheer hypocrisy and arrogance and fucking goodness of Steve. But it loosened something in Tony's heart that things hadn't been 100% pure on Steve's side as far as this encounter were concerned.

“But for now I was hoping to get you off,” finished Steve, before wrapping his hands around their cocks, the two of them easily held by their giant size.

Tony thrust into them a little the feeling of Steve’s cock, of his hands against his own cock more than a little addictive, enjoying the moment without worrying about who'd be begging by the end of this. Tony was done with turning sex into a power play. Steve was right, they could fight about the accords later. For now, Steve had gotten off once and Tony not at all and they needed to have at least one more orgasm each. He wanted it to be good, this was his first fantasy in the flesh after all.

Tony wrapped his hand around Steve’s neck and kissed him hard. He felt Steve’s mouth form a smile momentarily and then he was kissing Tony back, opening his mouth for Tony’s tongue to explore and conquer. Tony started thrusting harder into Steve’s hands, chasing that edge of pleasure. There was too much friction and too little lube but it still felt so fucking good.

The kiss broke for air as they both ground into each other and then they were pressing into each other’s mouth as they sped up the pace. The friction was starting to get to Tony and he knew from experience that they’d regret it when they had to get dressed again. “I bet they’ve got oil in here,” Tony remarked, breaking the kiss.

“In the storeroom of a coffee shop?” Steve asked quizzically.

Tony grinned and stepped off Steve’s lap, giving his balls a squeeze as he searched the storeroom. When was the last time he'd really smiled? “We’re in Europe, I doubt there’s any building that doesn’t have some oil somewhere.”

Tony ran his eyes down the shelves. They were neat so there’d be a pattern. To his left he could see coffee beans so that was an automatic no. A place like this would have tons of those, enough to have their own dedicated shelves. “I was thinking we might try something a little different now that we’ve stopped,” Tony called back to Steve. He went down the right aisle. Hearing only silence from Steve’s corner, Tony continued, “the idea is that you slick up your thighs and then–”

“What changed your mind?” Steve said softly, cutting him off. Tony turned quizzically from his perusal of the storeroom to look at him. He was still flushed but there seemed to be another wave of blushing that was working its way up Steve’s cheeks. “Thought you said you were going to,” Steve mumbled, “You know, with my pecs.”

“Have to give you something to look forward to,” Tony replied, as blithely as he could, heart pounding so hard it was almost in his mouth. “You know, for next time.”

A smile grew slowly on Steve’s lips and his tongue came out to lick them as though his mouth had gone dry. “Gotcha, Tony. For next time.”

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Clint gave the lock another doubtful look, waiting for it to rattle.

“I can’t believe they haven’t even tried the lock!” he exclaimed, finally giving in.

Natasha passed him a needle thin grin.

“We went to all this trouble to find a room that they’d have trouble breaking out of and then the trouble of getting them here and locking them in and they haven’t even tried the lock!”

She held out her hand and Clint scowled.

“I’ll give you the $400 once I can get back home.”

“I can wait.” Natasha’s eyes crinkled at the corners. “I don’t think that’ll be long now.”


End file.
